Contestshipping Shuffle!
by RedXTrouble
Summary: Happy belated Contestshipping Day! Here is a little story comprised of a bunch of iPod shuffle segments! Drew has just won the Johto Grand Festival, which gives him the honor of participating in the Fire Dance, a dance all about blossoming love! But May's not the brightest bulb in the pack and . . . wait . . . where'd Harley and Solidad go!


**Author's Note:** _Hey guys, Red-chan here! This is my first fic outside of the HxH fandom! I'm a huge Contestshipper, and since CS Day was two days ago, I wanted to get this out!__This is a different kind of shuffle fic. This is a shuffle with one main story line driven by the songs that appear in the shuffle. Each scene is written in the time that it takes that song to play through twice. There will be more chapters that follow the same dynamic; I'll let you know if each chapter has anything to do with the previous one. So, really, this is just a collection of shuffle fics. This first one follows one story line, so, there will be a part two to it. Anyway, read and enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Pokemon, Drew, May, Soledad, Harley, or any of the songs used in this shuffle!_

* * *

**Contestshipping Shuffle!**

_**The Fire Dance! - Part 1**_

* * *

**Give Me Fire - Alexz Johnson**

"How come no one bothered to tell me that the festival was called off 'due to an impending storm'?" May grumbled under her breath as she puffed her cheeks out, playing with the sleeve of the dress that hung off her shoulder.

Her dress was a very light pink, with white straps that held it on her shoulders while the actual sleeves hung loosely down her arms, and it reached to about her knees. Curled brown hair was held up in pigtails, each held up by little, pink bows.

The festival she spoke of was a celebration at the end of the Johto Grand Festival where all the Pokemon and their trainers could relax, and where the Johto Top Coordinator would pick his/her partner for the Fire Dance, a special dance dedicated to a blossoming love. She had heard that it was quite common for the winner to dance with his/her Pokemon, since romance was not big on many of the coordinators minds. But still, she had been so excited to see it.

"What are you talking about?" Drew asked with a lift of his brow. "There's no impending storm. And we were supposed to be at the festival a half hour ago. C'mon."

May's mouth opened in both shock and protest. "B-but Harley said . . ." She trailed off, her brain suddenly clicking into the situation.

They were dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead!

If she ever saw that Cacturne-loving-purple-haired idiot or the pink-haired-top-coordinator again, they were in for a world of hurt. Not only was this absolutely, positively _embarrassing_ but it was also awfully uncomfortable.

Drew just shook his head and crossed his arms. "Fine, if you're not coming, I'll go without you," he said, turning around to walk out the door of her room in the Pokemon Center. "They can't have the Fire Dance without the Top Coordinator."

There it was, the comment she had been waiting for him to make ever since that afternoon when he received his trophy.

She huffed and walked after him. "Well, So-o-rry if I was a little unprepared to go to a Festival that I thought was canceled!"

Drew's famous hair flick and smirk as they walked down the hallway made May ball her fists at her sides. "Shouldn't you know by now not to trust anything that Harley says?"

"I _know!"_ she replied. "But Soledad agreed with-"

He immediately stopped and turned towards May slightly. "Soledad was with Harley?"

"Yeah," May answered, a little flustered by her rival's sudden change in tone. "I called Soledad to make sure she was ready, but Harley answered her phone and told me there was a storm coming so the festival was off. He was talking really fast, so I wasn't sure I believed him at first, but then Soledad said he was right. But he hung up before I could say anything else."

May tilted her head in confusion at the pink that shaded over Drew's cheeks before he smacked his palm to his forehead.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied quickly, dropping his hand. "It doesn't matter; let's just go." With that, he started walking again.

"Wha-? Hey, wait for me!"

* * *

**It Takes a Woman - Blackhawk**

Drew was actually a little bit nervous. Standing on the little stage set up in front of a small clearing, torches placed around, illuminating it, he was actually feeling nervous. He had never intended to dance with his Pokemon, even Roserade wouldn't have been very comfortable with that, and now his safe zone, the one person he knew that he could dance with that he had no romantic attachment to, had ditched him. And that only left one other person for him to dance with.

He could have declined the dance, giving the dance to the runner up, but he had made a promise to the person who ditched them that if push came to shove, he would dance with his best friend, his rival. And she had made damn sure that would happen.

Despite the hammering in his chest that told him this was a big deal, he told himself that it was just one dance. Just a few minutes where the girl he'd undoubtedly fallen in love with would be in his arms. And she would be completely oblivious to his feelings, because he would be damned if he was going to let the nervous mess inside of him show in front of her. If he was going to tell her how he felt, it would be on his own terms, in a way he was comfortable with. Not in front of all the coordinators they had faced in the Grand Festival and their families. Not with words that just stuttered out. Certainly not with the thought in his head of what Harley and Soledad were most likely doing instead of coming to the festival.

And _**especially**_ not with such a thought in his head where he imagined just what it might be like to do something like that with _her_.

No. If he had to confront her about this with those thoughts in his head . . . he could not guarantee he wouldn't pull her away from the festival before the dance was finished.

"As the winner of the Johto Grand Festival, and the one chosen for the Fire Dance, I would be honored to have my dance partner be the one who got me as far as I am," he said into the microphone, looking out into the crowd. "My partner is the one who pushes me, even though she has no idea she does it. My partner is the companion I've had throughout this entire journey. My partner is the one whose loss in the festival outweighed my joy of victory.

May, even though you didn't win this Grand Festival, I still want you to have the dance I know you were looking forward to."

* * *

**Laser Guns Up - Simon Curtis**

The backstage area of the Grand Festival was filled with tense air. Not only was every coordinator in the room staring at the screen in complete and utter astonishment, but two of the oldest ones, who had seen many surprising things at contests, had looks of disbelief on their faces. The eldest, with long pink hair, shook her head with a bemused smile on her face. The other, clad in a Cacturne uniform, had his hands on his hips, his mouth open in a wide smile.

"No waaaaaaaaaaaay," he said, his voice hitching. "Sole, tell me that sounded like a love confession to you!"

But the girl just continued shaking her head. She had been traveling with three other coordinators for the majority of her adventures through this region. One of them was standing beside her, the others were on the battlefield, getting ready to have the match that would decide who would be the victor, the Top Coordinator of the Johto Grande Festival. And even though she learned a long time ago that two of them, the one beside her and the brown haired girl on stage, often did and said spontaneous things, she still couldn't believe what the younger girl had just said.

"_Let me make this clear, Drew! I plan to win this battle. I won't lose to you, not again. We may be friends out of this hall, but right here, on this stage, you are nothing but my rival. And as my rival, the only things I can think of when I see you standing there smirking are all of the harsh criticisms you've made about my coordinating over the years. You've talked down my appeals, my partner choices, even the amount of time I spend training! And all that makes me think of is how much you don't believe in me as your rival! Right here, right now, I'm going to prove you wrong! At the end of this match, you're going to know that I am more than good enough to be your rival, that I am good enough to be more than your rival! And don't think I'll let you forget it either; there's still the Fire Dance you'll have to have with me!"_

* * *

**Make-Out Song - Skye Sweetnam**

"You know," Soledad said, tossing her hair back as she pulled away from Harley. "That was a horrible excuse you gave. What if May ended up not going to the Festival? Then she wouldn't get to dance with Drew."

Harley sighed and pushed his own hair away from his face, giving the girl on top of him a pouting face. "I didn't have enough time to think of an excuse, sugar plum. Besides, I'm sure Drewsey picked her up and set her straight. You know him; he'd never trust me to escort her anywhere."

As he wiggled his eyebrows at his last statement, Soledad laughed. "True," she said, leaning down to give his neck an affectionate nick. "But we should really finish up and head there. I don't wanna miss their big moment!"

"Ooh, you sound more and more like me every daaaaay!" Harley said in a sing-song voice. "But I think this is a little more important than a little moment between the late bloomers. I doubt they'll confess tonight anyway. They always need a little more egging."

Once again, Soledad laughed and caved in, bringing her lips back down to his. "And once they finally do, they'll learn how addicting making out is . . . and we'll have more time to do _this."_

* * *

**Hallelujah - Savannah Outen**

May wrapped her arms around Drew's neck as his hands rested peacefully on her waist. It had been such a surprise to hear him call out her name for the Fire Dance. After all, she assumed he would do the dance with Roserade, or even Soledad (had she been there), but certainly not her. The Fire Dance symbolized blossoming love, and it made sense for Roserade and Soledad both to do this dance with him, since Roserade had been his partner for four years, and Soledad and him had almost a parent-child relationship. But them? They were just friends. Rivals. Best friends. There hadn't been anything blossoming between them since the day Drew told her he was going to Johto.

At least, that's what she told herself until the music started, and she looked up into his eyes as they started to sway. He had grown taller, so he was a good two or three inches above her now. His eyes were partially covered by his hair, and she vaguely wondered why he didn't just flick it away. But that would involve him removing one of his hands from her waist, and a voice inside her head told her she didn't want him to do that. Though, she would admit she was fighting the need to have his hands stay where they were, burning against her for a reason she couldn't fathom, and being able to see clearly into his emerald eyes, the ones that she so badly wanted to decode.

Because there was a look in them as he looked down at her that she just couldn't read. And it made her shiver beneath the heat of his hands, and when she looked away for only a second, the look brought her right back. Nothing was more satisfying to look at than his eyes. They were so beautiful, so breathtaking, so . . . captivating.

If she could just stay there, her arms around him, his arms around her, their eyes locked on one another's, so close their foreheads brushed together . . . if they could just stay like that for a moment longer, she was sure something would happen. Something that would make her never want to let him go again.

* * *

**Always Have, Always Will - Blackhawk**

They were so close, closer than he ever thought she'd willingly let him get to her. They had danced nervously to start with, but as soon as she looked up at him, he let all of his nervousness seep out, and he couldn't feel hers either. Though, he wasn't sure if she wasn't nervous anymore, or if she just forgot. He wouldn't put it past her; she WAS a bit of an airhead.

He had started leaning his head down when he noticed her coming closer, though he wasn't sure why. When their foreheads touched, he felt her let out a shaky breath, but her eyes still held his, and he didn't dare look away. There was something there, something between them that hadn't been there before. He wondered if she felt it too, if she was just as lost in it as he was.

Oh so badly did he want to kiss her. To just shut his eyes and close the distance between them, but the way she looked at him made him unable to do so. He didn't want to break whatever he was feeling between them; he didn't want to lose it. For all he knew, it could be something that grew, at another time.

So, as the song ended, he let out his own breath that trickled down her neck; he could tell by the way her eyes pulled back, away from his for only a second, her arms tightening momentarily around his neck.

And then she was looking at him again, and they were completely still. No voices. No music. Nothing but the sound of their breathing and heartbeats. It was like there was no one else there. Just them.

* * *

**Warrior - Demi Lovato**

As soon as she saw that look in his eyes, she knew she had to get away. A look that was solely focused on her, a look that said so much more than she could read, a look that meant more than any look should have.

So, she ran. She broke away from him and ran in the total opposite direction. Out of the festival. Away from him. Away from his eyes.

She crashed into her Pokemon Center room, slamming the door shut noisily behind her. Her breath hitched, and tears began to form themselves in her eyes. She was quick to blink them away, but every time she closed her eyes, she saw the look in his, and it ate at her. It tore at her. It put an oh-so-familiar feeling in her chest that made her want to claw at it.

Her hands shook as she held them to her chest, becoming even more restless as her fingers brushed her neck, the same way she had felt his breath touch it.

She couldn't make it to the bed. Her legs had already given out, and her back slid down the door. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to fight back the feeling of suffocating, the feeling of something tightening around her throat, stopping her from screaming. She fought off the look that haunted her, the look that always preceded the feeling of breathlessness.

And then she couldn't breathe again, and she had to fight it again. It repeated until all she could do was cry, sobbing into her own arms.

* * *

**To Be Continued . . .**

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think in the reviews! Did you like it? Did you not like it? Do you wanna see more? Any and all comments are welcome! Except flames, cuz nobody likes them. But I can't stop you from leaving them, so if it makes you feel better, I'm not gonna go ballistic if you do. I appreciate the time you all spent to read this, and I will see you all the next time I get around to doing another Shuffle Session, or if any of you read my HxH fanfics, I'll see you in the next update of those! Toodles! ~Red-chan 3_


End file.
